Union of the Countries
by LightoftheMewAqua
Summary: This is the sequel of The Erika and Karisa Story, posted by darkdarkhaired. In this one, Erika is now 15, and has adopted 12 kids. darkdarkhaired and I share these stories, for I am Erika and she is Karisa
1. Hola Hala

A girl the age of 15 stood on the edge of a school building roof. She was deep within Saudi Arabia even though she had the lightly tanned skin and dark brown hair cut in an American fashion. She wore a green tank top with a green plaid miniskirt and a light gray open jacket. Her hair was partially pulled back with a silver barrette and she wore high heeled shoes which laced up her legs. A blue band with a silver plate with a swirl on it was on her waist as a belt almost. She petted the small white fox next to her as she looked at the school building, waiting. "It's almost time..." She mumbled. Just then, the girl heard the fire alarms sound. "It's here..." The girl said as she stood up with the white fox. Flames began to race out the building windows are girls covered from head to toe in clothes ran out in a panic. The girl looked down as the guards stopped a girl no older than twelve from exiting. She stuck out from the rest because she had no head veil. As the rest of the kids exited, that one was shoved back into the building and had the door locked behind her. "That's the one..." The older girl said to the fox. She gave a sigh. "Kakashi had better be learning Arabic with the kids..." She said as she and the fox jumped down.

The guards immediately turned around. They gave a quick glare at her 'inappropriate attire' and started to attack her. The girl swiftly made many signals with her hands.

"Clone jutsu." She mumbled. As the words rolled off of her tongue, ten copies of her and her fox emerged. The many clones held off the guards as the girl kicked down the door. The twelve year old was huddled on the ground, hugging her legs close to her. "Come on." she said, picking up the younger girl. She exited and the many cloned vanished. "Later." She said, holding up a peace sign. Just then, she ran almost lightning fast into the desert.

The young girl had a look of absolute horror on her face. 'Who is this girl?' She thought. 'How does she run so fast?' She silently wondered as the world went by at a nerve-racking speed.

The girl screeched to a halt in front of a car in the middle of the desert. The girl put the younger child in the passenger seat. "Buckle your seat belt." She said in Arabic as her fox jumped on the center console.

"Who are you?" The twelve year old asked in Arabic.

The older girl turned to the younger girl. "My name is Erika." The older girl replied. "Your new American teacher." Erika said as she put her foot on the gas pedal. "And I am told you are Hala." Erika said, still in Arabic.

The young girl looked at Erika. "You're right." Hala replied. "But how did you know that?" She asked.

Erika gave a small smile. "You don't need to know that yet..." Erika replied. "Now go to bed Hala." Erika replied. Hala nervously sunk into the seat and closed her eyes.


	2. Konoha has Arrived

"Hold on!!!!" Erika's voice boomed.

Hala's eyes flashed open as she felt Erika unbuckle the seat belt and pick her up. Hala nearly screamed as she saw that she was flying out of the opened sun roof. Hala quickly grasped onto Erika's jacket as the car ran into a huge rock and exploded. Erika landed on the ground gracefully with Hala in her arms and the fox on her head.

"We're here." Erika said calmly as the car melted in its flames.

"Where are we?" Hala asked as Erika put her down.

"Home..." Erika replied as a vortex appeared at the center of her outstretched palm. Erika grabbed Hala's wrist and pulled her through the vortex.

Hala's eyes opened wide as Erika pulled her through the vortex. They were in a slightly forested area with a river running through. Hala quickly jumped into Erika's arms. Erika was standing on the water. Erika looked at Hala with a bit of shock, then her expression softened.

"I remember now..." Erika replied. "This defies logic where you come from..." Erika sighed and walked off of the water.

"Where are we?" Hala asked nervously.

"The ninja training grounds." Erika easily replied. Erika then propped Hala on her back. "Come on. Your new roommates need to meet you." Erika said as she ran through the forest at incredible speeds.

Erika stopped in a suburban area. The roads were all tightly compacted dirt and few people walked on them. In front of Erika and Hala were two almost mansion sized houses. In front of one of the houses was a girl the age of Hala. Her brown hair was pulled into braided pigtails with a tan hat on her head. She wore a light pink, long sleeved, shirt with a brown pleated miniskirt, and yellow leggings. She had brown boots on, and a rose shaped necklace. A book was on her lap. Next to her was a man with spiky gray hair and a face mask covering one of his eyes. The girl ran over to Erika and quickly spoke in a language Hala couldn't understand. The girl nodded at Erika and then turned to Hala.

"Hello." She said in near perfect Arabic. "My name is Daja. You must be Mom's newest daughter." The girl smiled.

Hala gave a confused expression. 'Daughter? Does she mean Erika? She's too young to be a mom.' Hala thought.

Erika saw her expression. "Let me explain." Erika said. "I take in students from your world. Whenever I take in a student, I adopt them." Erika calmly said in Arabic. The man had now come over and began to scratch his head. Erika gave him a glare. "Kakashi... Have you been learning Arabic with the kids?" She asked in English.

Kakashi looked at her. "Of course I have." He told Erika, showing her his book. It said it was an Arabic dictionary. Erika ripped the cover off of the book to reveal what kind of book it really was. It was NOT an Arabic book.

"Kakashi..." Erika growled. Kakashi gulped and began to run away. "Get back here!!!" She yelled in English. Sweat drops fell down Hala and Daja's heads as four other girls their age came out of the house Daja had been in front of.

All of the girls looked so different. One had golden brown hair tied in pigtails with skin as white as snow. She wore a blue tank top with blue soccer shorts. Another had very tan skin with purple hair worn down. She wore a purple tube top which showed her naval, along with black cargos and purple gloves. One had very long brown hair and skin almost as pale as the snow white girl. She wore a black polo with a dark blue pleated, plaid, skirt. She wore a white hat with black socks going far above her knees. One trailed in back. She had long purple pigtails, deeply tanned skin, and strange teal eyes. She wore a long sleeved red shirt with a purple skirt. She had very long purple socks and a bow and arrow strapped to her back. They ran over and greeted Hala in very different ways, using Arabic.

Daja turned to Hala, "Say hello to your new sisters." Daja said. Daja introduced them all. The one with snow white skin was Chalysta, the one who looked like a purple punk was Mirabella, the one with the long brown hair was Maiya, and the one who was behind the rest was Aleta.

Erika returned, dragging Kakashi by his ear. Chalysta ran over too Erika and latched herself onto Erika's back.

"No respect for elders, huh?" She smiled, and added a laugh.

Erika smirked and looked at Chalysta. "I show him as much respect as you show me." Erika replied in English. Both girls went into a symphony of laughter. Maiya ran over as well, releasing Erika's grip on Kakashi's ear. She took a small vial out of the pouch on her waist and poured it on Kakashi's ear, stopping the pain.

Kakashi turned to Maiya. "Thank you Maiya." He replied.

Maiya gave a small smile. Just then, a boy Erika's age came out of the other building, holding another boy the age of thirteen by the back of his neck. The older boy wore a parka and shorts and had red marks on his face. There was a small white dog walking next to him. The smaller boy had long red hair tied back in a ponytail and wore nothing but green shorts and a dog tag choker. The girls all froze except for Erika.

"Erika..." The boy her age growled.

"Yes?" Replied Erika.

"How come he'll only wear shorts?" He asked. Erika walked up to him.

"Kiba, hun..." Erika replied calmly. "Drew is from Antarctica..." Kiba looked at her as if she was speaking another language. Erika then remembered that no one from this world knew what Antarctica was. Erika turned to Kiba. "It's the coldest place that exists on Earth... So, right now, he feels like he's living on the surface of the sun..." Erika said, forcing Kiba to release his grip on Drew.

Hala looked at Kiba, Drew, and Erika, with a very confused expression. Hala had no idea what any of them were saying. Daja looked at Hala.

"Oh, right." She said in Arabic, handing Hala a book. "Here we speak English." Daja smiled. "This should help you." Hala nodded and took the book.

"Heads up Hala!!!" Erika yelled in Arabic. Hala caught a small sac that was flying towards her. Hala opened it to see golden coins. "Go to the market." Erika smiled. "You need new clothes and a small weapon bag like Maiya's. You are also allowed to get one pet. You can take any of the girls with you if you want." Erika said, walking into the other mansion with Kiba, Drew, and Akumaru, Kiba's dog. Hala looked at her robes. They were covered in soot and burned in places.

"I'll go!!!" Chalysta and Daja yelled at the same time.

Chalysta turned to the house. "Sheep!!!" She yelled. At the sound of her voice, a small dog came running out the door. It was a Pembroke welsh corgi. Chalysta smiled as the dog jumped into her arms. Daja turned to Hala.

"That's her dog, Sheep." Daja then put her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud whistle. At the sound of her whistle, an orange fox came jumping out of a window and into Daja's arms. Daja turned to Hala. "This is my pet fox." She said. "Her name is Nesrin." She said, cuddling the small orange fox.

Daja and Chalysta then grabbed Hala's wrists. "Let's go!!!!" They yelled, dragging Hala towards the shopping center.


	3. Pretty lil' Tiger Say wha?

After much looking around, Hala had finally found a weapon pouch and an outfit she liked. It was an aquamarine top with matching baggy pants and shoes. Through this shopping, Hala had learned a moderate amount of English. Hala smiled as Chalysta and Daja told her about the many pets that could be found here. They all sounded very interesting, but none sounded like her kind of pet.

Just then, the three girls heard a symphony of screams. "Tiger!!!!!!!" One shop owner yelled in English. Hala tilted her head slightly.

"Tiger." Daja translated in Arabic. She tilted her head to as she began to think. "Tigers don't live around here. It must have come from the village hidden in the mist..." Daja shut her mouth at the sound of a loud roar. She turned to see a white tiger.

The tiger roared again and lunged at them. As it lunged, Hala's eyes started to glow. "Special jutsu..." The words rolled off of her tongue. Her hands started moving into many symbols on their own. "Cage of light..." As she said the words, a blast of light emerged from her. When the light dulled, the three girls looked. The tiger was trapped in a cage of glowing light. As Hala closed her fist, the cage shrunk onto the tiger. The light merged with the tiger's skin. The tiger looked up at the three girls, Sheep, and Nesrin as her eyes went from red to blue. The tiger walked up to Hala and rubbed it's head against her legs.

Chalysta gave a little giggle. "Looks like you find pet." She said in broken Arabic. Hala smiled and pet the tiger.

"Say hello to your new family, Yeira." Hala replied, naming her new pet, Yeira, the white tiger.

After a little more shopping, the girls turned to go home. When they turned, they noticed a boy Erika's age with black hair and baggy blue clothes. Daja's eyes glittered and Chalysta giggled a little. Hala looked at both of them, a little confused. Before she could blink, Daja latched onto his neck. Hala nearly fell over in shock.

"How are you today Sasuke?" Daja said.

"Get off of me Daja..." he mumbled. Chalysta nearly fell down laughing.

"Ohhhh Sasuke!!!!!!" Hala heard two girls scream. Just then, a blond girl and one with pink hair about the boy's age attached themselves to Sasuke.

He collapsed under the weight. "Ino!!! Sakura!!!!! Get off of me..."

Chalysta laughed harder than ever. The one with pink hair, Sakura, glared at Daja. "Hey twit!!!! We were here first!!!!!" Hala let out a little giggle. Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke turned to face Hala.

"Looks like Erika got a new one..." Ino commented. Sakura nodded and Sasuke gave a small growl.

Hala held out her hand. "Pleased to be meeting you. Name is Hala." She smiled through her broken English. The three introduced themselves. Just then, something grabbed Hala from behind.

"I sense a powerful special jutsu..." The voice cackled.

Hala tried not to let out a scream as she felt a small knife being held to her throat. The girls all stood in shock, but Sasuke didn't even blink. "Itachi..." Sasuke growled. Sasuke then jumped high into the air and threw multiple shuriken at the man behind Hala. Hala kicked her legs up and curled into a ball to avoid the attack. Hala and Itachi vanished from that spot and reappeared behind Sasuke.

"You're mine now brother..." Itachi grumbled.

"Hang on Sasuke!!!! You too Hala!!!!!" Daja's voice rang in Hala's ears. "Special jutsu!!!" Daja yelled as her hands moved rapidly. "Sapphire rose!!!!" She yelled. Itachi growled from pain. Hala looked down to see that a vine of roses made from cool blue stone had wrapped around his leg, its thorns causing blood to appear.

"Another powerful special jutsu..." He said as he dropped Hala. Chalysta ran at a speed barely slower than Erika's to catch Hala. "I'll have to return..." Itachi said, breaking out of Daja's roses. "It is obvious that there are multiple special jutsu's for me to obtain..." Itachi then disappeared. "I will see you again... Brother..."

Sasuke growled, pounding his fist into the ground. "Get back here you coward!!!!!!!" He yelled. Sasuke grumbled as he stood up. A shuriken was stuck in his leg with blood dripping. Sasuke's eyes went a deep red and he yanked out the Shuriken. "First my clan... And then the people who annoy me most... I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!!!!" Sasuke yelled, ready to chase his brother.

"Hala!!!" Daja yelled. "Use your special jutsu!!!!"

In response, Hala's hands began to move at lightning speed. "Special jutsu!!!! Cage of light!!!!" Light burst from Hala and trapped Sasuke in a cage.

"What are you doing!?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura and Ino yelled, running towards Sasuke.

Daja grabbed Ino and Chalysta grabbed Sakura. "Don't." Chalysta replied. "This won't hurt him..." Hala closed her hand and the cage dissolved into Sasuke's skin. With a flash of light, Sasuke's shoulders dropped and his eyes went back to their normal color. Sasuke growled, turned around, and left the scene.


	4. There's Brothers too?

Erika sat in the front yard, reading a book, as the three girls approached with their animals. Erika looked up. "Hello girls..." She said, then looked at the Yiera. "Hello Yiera." She said, petting the tiger. Hala and Chalysta gave a shocked look.

"How did you know her name?" Hala asked. The sides of Erika's lips curled into a smile.

"The same way I knew all of your names..." Erika replied, amused.

"But how did you know our names?" Chalysta asked.

"You still don't need to know that." Was Erika's gentle reply. Erika then dug in her weapon pouch and found a necklace with a sun on it. Erika stood up and put it around Hala's neck. "I guess I do owe you all an explanation though..." Erika replied, staring into space. She then looked down at the girls. "I want you to meet my six sons first... Before you go to bed, I want all of you to report to the back yard..." She stood up and walked away, her white fox by her side. Shortly after Erika walked into the house, Mirabella, Aleta, and Maiya walked out of the house.

"Okay." Mirabella said. "Let's go." The six girls turned to the boy's mansion and walked in.

Once they entered the house, Daja yelled so loud Hala thought the house started shaking. "Drew!!!!! Blake!!!!!! Kai!!!!!! Serkan!!!!! Ryker!!!!!! Thiago!!!!" At the sound of her voice, two guys came in from the kitchen, two had been talking in the foyer, and two came running down the stairs. Daja introduced the two in the foyer first. One was Drew who they had seen in the front yard earlier. Following him was a large polar bear, his pet, Hala assumed. Next to his was a boy with spiky blond hair and wore black leather pants and a matching shirt. He had a white mink sitting on his shoulder.

"I see we have another fine young lady." He smiled. "You wanna go into town sometime?" He said with a smile. Daja grabbed Hala's shoulder.

"Don't trust Blake." She sighed. "He's a horrible player..."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Don't be like that babe..." He said.

Daja shot him a death glare. "NEVER... Call me that again..." Next the two from the kitchen came. One had light blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and black hair tied into a short ponytail. He had on a black shirt with a light blue jacket and jeans.

Maiya winked at him. "Haven't seen you in a while, Kai." The other one had light silver hair, pale skin, a white collared shirt, and gray jeans.

"How are ya, Serkan?" Mirabella asked with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice. The two other boys came tumbling down the stairs, crashing in front of the group. They both straitened up. One had short, spiky, red hair with matching gloves, a beat up black tee-shirt, and jeans. The other had brown skin with hair dyed blond. He had a light blue shirt with a white jacket and black jeans. The red head stuck out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you mate." He winked. "The name is Ryker."

The black boy ((sorry if that sounds a little racist...)) swept into a bow. "The name is Thiago. Welcome to Kohona." He said.

Blake grabbed Daja's hand and Drew shot him a death glare. "We have just prepared dinner. We would be honored if you six lovely ladies would eat with us."

Maiya shrugged. "We might as well."

Daja glared down Blake. "Only if you NEVER do that again..."

Blake bowed his head. "Yes Daja." The boys led the girls to the table with many bowls of ramen and sat down, boy girl order.

After dinner, the kids went around the back of the houses. It was a huge open and grassy area. In the center was a fire pit with a large arc of chairs around it. The fire was lit, Erika was sitting on the pit's edge, the fire reflected in her eyes. As they all sat, Erika gave a small sigh. "I guess I owe you all an explanation..." She sighed. The kids all nodded. Erika looked up. "As you all should know by now, you all come from different countries all around Earth. Before coming here, you all had never seen real ninjas..." They all nodded again. "You were all brought here shortly after I saved you from what you all were positive was the end." Shock lit Hala's eyes. She hadn't thought about why the rest of them were here. Erika continued. "You all thought it was just luck that I saved you..." They nodded again. "Well... The truth is... The twelve of you have special jutsu's hidden inside of you..." Hala gave a shocked expression. She figured if she could do one, everyone could... "Most special jutsu's are formed from years of technique... But, after talking to the Hokage, we realized that those from Earth already had special jutsu's inside of them. Now, you twelve are the only ones who have this trait. Daja, Ryker, Thiago, Blake, and Hala have already found theirs, as have I. The rest of you still have it hidden inside of you." Everyone looked at Erika in shock. Did she say, 'As have I'? Erika looked up at them. "That's right." she said. "My special jutsu allows me to see through time. That is how I knew where to find you all." Erika looked up at them. "Now that you know, we have a busy day tomorrow... Get some rest... Training by the river at 5:15 sharp." The kids stood in shock for a while, then went to their beds.


	5. Training Towards the Beach

Mirabella was the first up in the house. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. She walked over to Erika's room and realized she was gone. Her eyes then fell on the alarm clock. Her eyes lost all signs of needing sleep. "Get up everyone!!!!!!" She screamed. "It's 5!!!!! We have training in 15 minutes!!!!!!!" Mirabella then heard a body hit the floor a story above her, followed by running around the house.

Erika was in the center of the river, levitating on its surface. She opened her eyes to look at her watch. "They're late." Erika then heard a load of huffing as she saw twelve kids running towards her. Erika looked up. "Ten minutes late... Ten push-ups each..." The kids groaned as she forced them into the push-up position. Once they finished, Erika held up kunai and threw them at the kids. They all quickly jumped away. Erika smirked. "So, you all can dodge... We'll skip that lesson for today." She then held up more kunai. "How about accuracy?" Just then, a girl came out of the tree above Erika. She had a pink shirt, blue shorts, and two buns resembling panda ears. "I invited help for this one." Erika said. "Meet TenTen."

The kids had been training with Erika and TenTen all day. The kids wheezed and huffed as TenTen and Erika were breathing hard themselves. "You guys did great." Erika smiled. "As a treat, tomorrow I'm bringing all of you to a beach in our world." Erika then turned to TenTen. "Everyone else is invited too. Everything is my treat. We'll go tell everyone to meet at my house, 10:00 am." TenTen nodded. Erika turned to the kids. "Go home and relax. Tomorrow we go to the beach." The kids all nodded and went home to a shower, dinner, and a bed as Erika and TenTen ran around the village.


	6. Sea of Destiny

Erika sat on the rock in her front yard, legs swinging happily. All of the kids were ready and most of Erika's friends were there. Erika let out a sigh. She turned to Sakura and the blond boy next to her. "Sakura... Naruto... Where's Sasuke?" Both of them shrugged. Erika stood up. "I'll be right back..."

Mirabella stood up. "Can I go too?"

Erika turned to her daughter and shrugged. "Sure." With that, Mirabella jumped on her back and Erika ran toward the village. Ten minutes later, she returned with a very irritated Sasuke flung over her shoulder.

"I told you, I'm not going..." He grumbled.

"Hey, Mirabella..." Erika replied. "Did you hear something?"

Mirabella grinned. "Nope." Erika then set Sasuke down with the rest of her guests. Erika's hand was thrust in front of her as her eyes began to glow. A large purple vortex appeared in front of her hand.

Erika then turned to all of her guests. "Let's go." They all looked at the portal for a minute, then stepped through. Erika stepped through last and was immediately engulfed in a hug by Daja.

"My summer home..." Daja mumbled. The group looked up at her. A boy with purple eyes and no pupils was the first to speak.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Very simple, Neji." Erika smiled. "The island of St. Marten." She smiled. "Now... We're staying of the Dutch side everyone..." Blake and Serkan groaned.

A girl with the same eyes as Neji, Hinata, turned to the boys. "What's on the other side?" She asked.

The boys gave a sly look. "Topless beaches..." They both said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Hinata turned ten shades of red.

Erika sighed. "Now that that's established... Time to get all of you swimsuits..." Erika led everyone to a swimsuit store.

Erika entered the store and began to speak to the clerk in French very quickly. When they finished, a group of girls came from the back and sized everyone for swimsuits, except for Erika.

Hala turned to Daja. "What was she saying?" Daja grabbed a swimsuit one of the employees handed to her.

"She said we were foreign exchange students who needed swimsuits." Daja disappeared into the dressing room.

They all stood at a totally isolated beach. A boy with red hair and a mark on his forehead, Garra, turned to Erika. "How did you get a totally private beach and the money to clothe all of us?"

Erika smiled a little. "Connections..."

Chalysta, Ryker, Serkan, Naruto, and Lee automatically ran into the ocean and began to splash about. Thiago began to surf as Kai taught TenTen, Temari, and Hala. Sasuke laid on the beach as Daja, Sakura, and Ino began to fight over him. Drew, Blake, and Kankuro watched the fighting as if it was TV. Shino watched beach bugs as Chouji ate chips and Shikamaru watched the clouds. Mirabella and Garra got into a fight over who was stronger as Maiya and Hinata tried to keep them apart. Aleta and Neji talked about destiny as Kiba and Erika played with Akumaru.

Aleta and Neji walked down the beach silently. They were now pretty far away from the rest of the group. Aleta sat on a rock and turned to Neji. "So..." She said quietly. "What did you want to say to me?" Aleta asked. Neji sat on the rock.

"You have to stay away from Sasuke..." He said. Aleta looked at him with a bit of shock.

"You mean the kid with the cockatiel hair and a creepy fan club?" Aleta asked.

"Yes..." He nodded. "My eyes saw your destiny... On your next meeting, I sense grave danger..." Neji looked at a shocked Aleta. Neji pet her head. "Stay safe." He stood up as Chalysta and Naruto approached.

"Come on guys!!!!!" Chalysta yelled. "Erika set up a fire!!!! We're having marshmallows!!!!!" Neji gave a hand to Aleta and helped her up.

"Let's go." He said as they followed Chalysta and Naruto.


	7. Loving Tension

Aleta sat next to Neji nervously. They were all around the fire. Aleta shifted nervously as she watched Sasuke, who had his usual fan club worshiping him. 'How?' Aleta wondered. 'How could he bring me harm?' Aleta's thoughts were interrupted by seeing a marshmallow in her face.

"Eat." It was Neji. Aleta accepted the marshmallow and ate.

Erika then stood up, closing her cell phone. "Okay guys. Since none of you appear ready to go home-" Erika was cut off by a groan from Sasuke. "Okay, Everyone but Sasuke." Erika continued. "I reserved us a beach house not too far from here. So, let's get showered off and get some sleep." Everyone followed Erika to the large beach house. Everyone was awed by its size. It put Erika's mansions to shame... Just then, a truck pulled up to the house. Erika looked at it. "Good." She smiled. "Looks like they got my order of 27 sleeping bags." She went over and talked to the man in French, then signed a form as the two men put all of the sleeping bags into the house.

They had all taken their showers and were getting ready for bed. Just as everyone was getting settled in the room, Ino jumped onto the table. "Sleepover games time!!!!! Let's play spin the bottle!!!!!!!!"

Erika appeared behind Ino. "Ino, please don't corrupt my kids..."

Ino looked at Erika innocently. "Is this about me kissing Kiba last time we played?"

Erika glared at her. "That among many other things..." Ino gave the booboo lip. Erika sighed. "I'll go get the mouthwash..." Erika went upstairs as the rest of them formed a circle. As soon as Erika came downstairs, Chalysta jumped up with the bottle.

"Me first!!!!!!" Chalysta put the bottle down and gave it a fierce spin. It landed on Kiba. "Daddy!!!!" She yelled, jumping into his lap. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. Erika chuckled a little, giving Kiba the bottle.

"Your turn hun." Erika said. Kiba spun the bottle and it landed on, surprise, Erika. Kiba pulled Erika into a tender kiss.

"New rule." Ino said after twenty seconds. "No frenching..."

Erika winked at Ino. "Hey, your game idea." Erika then spun the bottle which landed on Neji. Erika gave her friend a quick peck on the lips. Neji then spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke. Erika looked at the mouth wash bottle. "Looks like you'll get plenty of use tonight..." They quickly kissed and then chugged mouthwash. Sasuke then spun the bottle, which landed on Aleta. Aleta looked at Neji's emotionless face as all of the fangirls got mad. Sasuke bent over and kissed Aleta. Once he backed away, a small smile curled his lips. ((Me: Okay... Enough descriptions... I'm just gonna give you the pairs now...))

Aleta and Shino

Shino and Temari

Temari and TenTen ((waves goodbye to more mouthwash))

TenTen and Lee ((even more mouthwash))

Lee and Sakura ((mouthwash for Sakura))

Sakura and Kai

Kai and Mirabella

Mirabella and Chouji

Chouji and Hinata

Hinata and Ryker

Ryker and Hala

Hala and Shikamaru

Shikamaru and Naruto ((mouthwash))

Naruto and Maiya

Maiya and Garra

Garra and Kankuro ((lots a mouthwash))

Kankuro and Drew ((mouthwash is almost empty))

Drew and Blake ((even closer to gone))

Blake and Daja ((Drew is very mad))

Daja and Thiago

Thiago and Serkan ((no more mouthwash….. poor them….))

The game of spin the bottle had now ended. Sakura and Ino jumped onto the table. "Time for 7 minutes in heaven!!!!!!" They both yelled.

Erika pulled them both off of the table. "Okay, the last game was fine... But that WILL corrupt my kids..." Erika then showed a DVD in her hand and threw it into the DVD slot. "Let's watch 1408 instead..." The girls nodded and everyone huddled by the huge TV. Aleta sat next to Neji and Sasuke sat on her other side. Daja, Ino, and Sakura glared down Aleta, then fought to sit on Sasuke's other side. They ended up running out of room on the couch so Aleta had to sit on the laps of Neji and Sasuke. The fangirls glared at Aleta even harder. TenTen and Temari gave Aleta a small wink, then sat down. The movie then started to play. The room was pretty quiet, except for Daja, who squeaked every scary scene. Soon, everyone was asleep except for Aleta, Neji, Sasuke, and Garra. Sasuke stood up, picking up Aleta and then placing her in his seat. Garra disappeared in his sand tunnel and Sasuke walked to the door. Neji then stood up, yawned, and then walked toward the bathroom. Aleta shrugged and went to sleep. Aleta had a dream about her past and her eyes flipped open. Neji was next to her again and had fallen asleep. Aleta sighed and went to the ladder leading to the roof. Aleta almost fell over when she saw Garra.

Garra grabbed her wrist right before she fell. "Careful." He said with no emotion.

Aleta blushed a little. "Okay..." Garra pulled her up. Garra sat down on the roof as Aleta laid down. All was quiet on the roof. Aleta then turned to Garra. "Hey, Garra?" She said nervously.

"Hn?" he grunted.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

Garra looked at the stars again. "Shoot."

Aleta took in a deep breath. "Why is that mark on your forehead?" She asked.

"It's a tattoo." Garra replied calmly.

"Oh..." Aleta replied. Aleta gave a small nod. Aleta began to doze on the roof.

"Don't fall asleep up here." Garra said. Aleta couldn't help it. She fell asleep and rolled off of the roof. Garra looked over the edge as he heard a groan. Aleta had landed on Sasuke. Garra sunk back as Sasuke picked her up and carried her inside.

Erika had been sleeping on Kiba's lap. Erika slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. It was morning, but everyone except Garra was asleep. Erika looked at the bruise on Aleta's shoulder and then glared at Garra.

"It wasn't my fault..." Garra replied.

Erika sighed and got up. "Help me make breakfast..." Garra and Erika were in the kitchen when Maiya got up. Almost everyone was already up. The only ones sleeping were Neji and Sasuke with the sleeping Aleta on their laps. Maiya went into the kitchen to help Erika cook. Shortly after breakfast was finished, Maiya saw that the three were still sleeping. She went over and shook them until they woke up. The three were shocked to see that everyone else was ready to go. Erika turned to them. "Hey, we're all ready to go, so meet us there." The three nodded and the group left the house.

"I'd better go get changed." Aleta said as she left the room.

Once she left, Sasuke turned to Neji. "Okay... What did you say?"

Neji looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Last night." Sasuke replied. "She keeps looking at me like I might be a monster underneath and last night she fell off of the roof."

Neji looked at him in shock. "She fell off of the roof?"

Sasuke looked a little irritated. "Yes. Now tell me what you said." Neji only shook his head and left to get changed.


	8. Love and Snakes

A Week Later.

"Okay." Erika sighed. "You are all free for the rest of the day..." Erika sighed as they finished training. Everyone then left except for Aleta.

Aleta continued to practice her fighting by the river. She then heard a voice from above her in the tree. "You know, you really take after your mother." Aleta looked up and saw Sasuke drop from the tree. A look of fear struck Aleta's face. She knew very well what Neji had said. Sasuke looked at her strangely. "What's with that look?" Aleta's expression softened. Neji had to be wrong. Erika was the only one who could see the future. "Can I talk with you?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Aleta took his hand. "Sure." Sasuke took Aleta to the top of the temple within the forest. ((I don't care if there is a temple or not, this is my story, so now there is...)) They looked at the view of the forest and actually had a normal conversation. As they continued, Aleta looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?" he replied.

"I noticed that you look kinda hurt whenever you see Erika and Kiba... Why?" Aleta asked.

A shocked expression hit Sasuke's face. "I don't think I should tell you..." Sasuke mumbled.

Aleta looked at him "Please?"

Normally that never would have worked but Sasuke cracked. "When your mother first appeared... I kinda fell for her..." Aleta looked at him in shock. "I never did tell her how I felt... I was gonna ask her to the Sakura Festival, but Kiba beat me... When Kiba won her, it hit me pretty hard..."

Aleta hugged him. "I'm sorry." Just then, a loud hiss appeared behind them. ((Guess who!!!!!)) Orochimaru lunged at them.

"Get down!!!!" Sasuke yelled covering Aleta and knocking both of them off of the temple. Aleta opened her eyes. If she didn't do something, the fall was going to kill him. Aleta then remembered her mother's ability to create those vortexes. Aleta opened her hand and focused on her palm. At the thought, a vortex appeared and Sasuke and Aleta fell through...

Neji ran as fast as he could and arrived at the foot of the temple. He growled as he saw the vortex vanish. "She didn't listen to me..." Just then, Erika appeared. She was panting so hard, she almost fell over. She looked up at Neji.

"Where are they?" She asked.

Neji sighed. "We're too late..."

Erika looked up and her eyes began to glow. She looked at Neji in shock. "But how!!!!!! The only way they could reach that vortex is-"

Neji cut her off. "If they fell from the top of the temple..."

Erika glared at him. "How could you let this happen!?!?! Didn't you warn her?!?!?"

Neji turned to her. "I did. She just chose not to listen..."


	9. Wedding Crashers

Sasuke and Aleta were now a foot in the air. They fell into the river right under them. Sasuke turned around and flinched. "What the heck is that?"

Aleta turned around to see a giant pyramid. "St... I'm home..." She mumbled.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Just then, a woman came running up to them. She was speaking very quickly in a language Sasuke didn't understand. Aleta quickly responded in the same language, not looking very happy. The woman then grabbed Aleta's wrist and started to drag her. Aleta quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrist as the lady continued to drag.

Aleta and Sasuke had been dragged into an enormous building. Many women had dragged Aleta into a room and left Sasuke leaning against the wall outside. Some people tried to speak to Sasuke but he had no idea what they had said. Aleta then emerged out of the door. She was draped in a tan robe with many bright types of embroidery. Her entire body was covered in golden jewelry and ornaments. Aleta was ushered down the hall as Sasuke walked with her. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

Aleta sighed. "This is my home in Egypt." Aleta responded. "I'm the pharaoh's daughter. I had an arranged marriage but Erika saved me. Now that I'm back they think I'm gonna get married..."

Sasuke looked at her in shock. "So, you're gonna get married now?" He asked.

"No." Aleta responded. "They want my father to see me..." Aleta then heard the voices of a girl and a boy in her head.

'Aleta?' They asked. Aleta's eyes shifted around.

'Chalysta? Serkan?' Aleta responded in her mind.

'Don't worry.' Chalysta replied.

Serkan continued. 'We're here to destroy this wedding!!!!!'

It was now time for the wedding. Aleta and her father stood arm in arm. "Isn't this great dear?" He asked.

Aleta looked at the boy she had to marry in disgust. "Fabulous..." She replied. Sasuke sat in the first row, watching carefully. Aleta looked up to see a very eager Chalysta and Serkan in the rafters.

The priest turned to the boy. "Do you, Edan Aed, take this woman to be your wife?"

Edan turned to Aleta. "I do." He replied.

'Not for long.' Thought Aleta.

The priest turned to Aleta. "And do you, Aleta Fizuko, take this man to be your husband?"

A smirk curled up Aleta's lip. "Absolutely not!!!!!" She yelled. 'Now!!!!' Aleta mentally yelled to her friends.

Serkan turned to the gray bird on her shoulder. "Let's go Earl."

The bird leaped from his shoulder and flew around the room screaming "Absolutely not!!!!!!" at the top of his lungs. Chalysta and Sheep then turned to a vat of gravy next to them. They both pushed it over and it covered Edan. Serkan, Chalysta, and Sheep jumped down, surrounding Aleta.

Aleta's father turned to the guards. "Get them!!!!!"

Sasuke stood up and threw shuriken at the guards, then jumped and landed next to Aleta. "Sorry kid." Sasuke said to Edan and the guards. "She's mine." Sasuke then pulled her into the kiss. None of the Egyptians knew what he said but they all knew what his actions meant.

Aleta's father and Edan turned to the guards, furious. "Kill him!!!!!" They both yelled.

Aleta took a bow and arrow sack from off of the wall. Aleta's eyes began to glow as she strung the arrow. "Special jutsu." She mumbled. "Elemental arrow!!!!!" Fire, water, wind, sparks, and many other things sprouted from the tip of the arrow as Aleta shot it. When the smoke cleared, everyone was down except the kids. Aleta then looked past the guards to see Neji and Erika. Erika was holding her vortex behind her.

"Get in." She said. As Aleta walked through the vortex, a small black cat with a red ribbon on its tail hopped onto her shoulder.


	10. Cats and Kidnappers

Erika appeared from the portal last and closed it behind her. Erika then turned to Aleta. "Well... I guess you learned how the portals work..." Erika then dug threw her weapon pouch and found a necklace with a bow and arrow charm on it. She put it around Aleta's neck, then looked into the huge eyes of the black cat staring at her.

"When did you get a cat?" Chalysta asked.

Aleta looked at the black cat on her shoulder. "Lisha!!!!!" She yelled, surprised. The cat jumped into Aleta's arms. "She was my pet back in Egypt. She must have followed me through the portal..." Erika smiled.

"Well, let's go home. I've got an announcement for everyone..." Erika said. They went home and brought everyone into the front yard. "I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow." Erika told them. "I'm taking Maiya and Kakashi with me." Maiya looked up in shock. She hadn't been told she was going on a mission. "I've asked Temari, TenTen, and Sasuke to train you all while I'm gone. Same time and place. I will leave money for you guys to use with Kiba." Erika then glared at Daja. "No shopping sprees..." The girl groaned. "You are all dismissed..."

It was very early in the morning. Erika was on a rock, filing her nails. Kakashi stood next to her, reading a book. Maiya came stumbling out the door sleepily. Next to her was Hatchi, her pet red wolf. She walked up to Erika. "What is the mission?" She asked. Erika handed her a package the size of an earring box.

"We're delivering this to the Lord of the Village hidden in the sand." Erika responded. Maiya nodded and put the package in her weapons pouch. As they walked along the path leading to the sand village, the sun started to rise. Erika hummed a tune as Kakashi continued to read.

Maiya shuffled along nervously. Why had they chosen her? If they were on a dangerous mission they should have chosen Mirabella... Maiya then heard a rustle and a shriek of pain from Erika. She turned to see a man similar to a snake, a knocked out Erika in his arms. "Hey!!!!" Maiya yelled.

Orochimaru gave a smirk. "Thanks for the prize..." He then ran off with Erika. Kakashi grabbed Maiya and took to the chase. They chased for ten minutes before losing the trail. Hatchi and Kakashi were panting hard.

Maiya was about to cry. "I'm totally useless..."

Kakashi turned to her. "Actually... You are the most important person in this mission..."

Maiya looked up. "Huh?"

Kakashi pulled the package out of Maiya's bag. "You saved what they were really after..." he replied, pulling six necklaces out of the bag. "The power to control you." Just then, Maiya and Kakashi heard panting. They turned around to see Neji. Behind him were Temari, TenTen, Sasuke, and the rest of the kids.

"Are we too late?" Neji asked. Tears welled up in Maiya's eyes. Neji's head dropped. Chalysta puffed up her cheeks.

"We're gonna get you Orochimaru!!!!!!!" She yelled. "No one gets away with stealing our mom!!!!!!!!"

Kakashi then turned to the group. "Your mother saw the future. You will have to fight Orochimaru to win her back. If you want to win, we have to uncover your special jutsus..."

Mirabella put a hand on Maiya's shoulder. "Don't worry." She said with a smile. "We'll get mom back..."

Erika sat on a bed in an otherwise empty room. She hummed along with the song she was listening to on her IPod. ((I don't care if they have IPods. It's my story so now they do!!!!!!)) Orochimaru opened the door to the room. "So..." He said. "Are you gonna surrender the kids powers yet?" He asked.

Erika blew a bubble with her gum and took off her headphones. "I don't have them." Erika shrugged.

Orochimaru growled. "Then who does?"

Erika blew another bubble as she picked up a magazine. "Beats me." She put her headphones back on and laid on the bed.


	11. A Date with Ramen

"Help!!!!!!!!" Chalysta yelled. After Erika had been kidnapped, everyone went back to training. Mirabella and Chalysta had been sparring when Chalysta was accidentally knocked into the river. The river raged on, thrashing Chalysta about.

"Chalysta!!!!!!" Everyone yelled as they chased her down the river.

Maiya looked up and saw that Chalysta was about to go down the waterfall. "Hala!!!! Use your net to real her in!!!!"

Before Hala could even react, they heard Chalysta's voice. "Special jutsu!!!!" Her back began to glow. "Thunder wings!!!!!!" A flash of light blinded everyone. They looked to see that Chalysta now hovered in the air, wings of lightning sprouting from her back.

"You did it Chalysta!!!!!" Daja yelled. Chalysta flew down as they cheered for their newest found jutsu. They were one step closer to rescuing Erika.

They had a long day of training and had decided to go out for ramen. Chalysta loudly slurped the ramen, quite proud of herself. The necklace shaped like wings bounced on her neck. Hala then struck up conversation. "So, now we have four special jutsu's." Some of the guys began to chuckle. "What?" Hala asked.

"That's what you think." Blake replied, pulling a necklace with a sword on it out of his shirt. "We have three ourselves." Thiago pulled out a necklace as well. It was a silver plate with a ghost engraved in it. Ryker pulled out a necklace with a fist on it.

Daja now chuckled. "You mean you didn't know?" She asked. Hala glared at her.

"How was I supposed to know? It's not like I've even seen them use their jutsu's. I wasn't the first child here like you."

Maiya ran her chopsticks through the ramen silently. Everyone kept telling her that Erika's kidnapping wasn't her fault but it really felt like it was. Thiago put a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about it so much... It's not your fault."

Maiya shrugged off his hand. "What proof do we have?"

Thiago looked at her with a bit of shock. "She trusted you with our lives, didn't she. If it wasn't for you, Orochimaru would have control of us right now."

Maiya gave him a faint smile. "I guess your right..."


	12. A World of Snow

It was an open wasteland. Snow covered the ground for many feet outside of the condemned cabin. Two bodies lay in the corner, a man and a woman, both a frozen blue color. A small girl sat in the corner, huddled around a small fire. Her toes were turning blue as she breathed hard to warm her fingers. The girl turned at a loud sound, a door being kicked down, its landing muffled by the snow. The girl turned to see a tan face with dark brown hair, Erika. Maiya awoke with a start, breathing hard and sweating. That was when she had met Erika, freezing next to her dead parents in Russia.

"You dreamed of the day you met Erika?" Maiya turned around to see Daja leaning on her doorframe. Maiya nodded. Daja went and sat down on Maiya's bed. "Me too." Daja sighed.

Maiya then turned to Daja. "How did she find you?"

Daja's usually bright and happy eyes went dark and dreary. "I was suicidal..." Daja explained. "I was tired of my life and jumped off of the top story of the Eiffel Tower..."

Maiya looked at Daja. "I'm sorry..." Maiya realized she had brought up a terrible memory for Daja.

"Don't worry." Daja said. "Erika gave me my second chance. Now we need to give her her own..." Daja stood up. "I'm going back to bed." And she left the room.

Maiya went to training early, thinking she would be there before anyone else. To her surprise, Mirabella was there, practicing her kunai throwing. "You're up early." Mirabella commented, not even looking up.

"I couldn't sleep." Maiya responded. Maiya looked at the target. Mirabella had hit the bull's-eye so many times, she knocked off kunai every time she threw a new one. "You're really accurate." Maiya commented.

"Thanks." Mirabella responded. "I might not be the healer everyone loves like you, but I can still make myself useful."

Maiya looked at Mirabella in shock. "But everyone appreciates you much more than they do me!!!!!"

Mirabella gave Maiya a little smirk. "Get your head outta the clouds ya little airhead."

Maiya looked at Mirabella. "Can you at least teach me to throw?" Maiya asked.

Mirabella held up another kunai. "Gladly."


	13. In Need of a Mizukage

A month has gone by since the last scene. Everyone has gotten much stronger, but no new special jutsu's have been found. Everyone was getting very frustrated and wanted to give up until Daja had an idea:

"The only person left to turn to is Aunt Karisa." Daja said as they discussed what to do at dinner.

Everyone turned to Daja. "Who?" They all asked.

Kiba spoke up next. "Karisa is Erika's best friend. She used to live here but she became the kage of the village hidden in the mist. She's a very skilled ninja and probably the only one who can equal Erika's teaching methods." Everyone turned to Kiba.

"What's a kage?" Hala whispered.

"The name for the most powerful ninja in a village." Thiago responded.

Daja then continued. "I've met Karisa. She's a little strange but she is probably the only one who can help us now. If we pack tonight and leave early tomorrow morning, we can probably make it there before sundown." ((Me: I have no idea how close it really is and I don't care...)) Everyone nodded and went to their rooms to pack.

It was now early in the morning. The kids left their houses and saw who was waiting for them. Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Gai, TenTen, Lee, and Neji were standing in the front yard. "Who isn't here?" Mirabella asked, slightly shocked.

"Shika's team and Garra's team couldn't make it." Naruto responded loudly.

Mirabella raised an eyebrow. "I was being sarcastic..." And so, they started down the path to the village hidden in the mist. They had been walking for two hours now. Aleta, Neji, and Sasuke trailed in the back. A small hiss hit Aleta's ears and she turned around and entered a fighting stance before anyone could blink. Everyone turned around in response to Aleta's unexpected movement. Standing right behind them was Orochimaru.

This time, even quicker than Aleta could blink, Kiba had Orochimaru pinned to a tree. "Where is Erika!?!?!?!" He demanded, harsh compared to his usual carefree attitude.

"I don't know." He replied, his sly eyes unusually honest.

Kiba grimaced and loosened his grip slightly. "What do you mean, 'I don't know.'?"

Orochimaru sighed and answered. "The Akatsuki took her about two weeks ago..."

Flashback

Orochimaru barged into the room where he kept Erika. She was sitting on the bed, chewing gum and listening to music. Orochimaru's eyebrow began to twitch. "How can you still be chewing on that same piece of gum? You've been here for 3 weeks."

Erika opened her eyes and took the headphones off of her ears. "It's not the same piece of gum." Erika stated, pulling three packs of gum out of her weapon pouch.

Orochimaru's eyebrow started to twitch again. "You are totally useless..."

Erika shrugged, putting her gum away. "Then why not hand her over to me?" Orochimaru turned to the voice behind him as Erika slightly cocked her head. Itachi emerged from the shadow of the wall.

"You..." Orochimaru hissed.

((20 minute fight scene))

Erika was still sitting on the bed, now filing her nails. Orochimaru was knocked out on the floor and Itachi stood at the foot of Erika's bed. Itachi turned to Erika. "Mind if I take you?"

Erika shrugged. "I know you will no matter what I say... I'm bored... Sure..." With that, Itachi picked her up and carried her off to the Akatsuki lair.

((End of Flashback))

Sasuke had now joined Kiba with pinning Orochimaru to the tree. "You lost her too ITACHI?!?!?!" Sasuke's eyes began to glow red again. Aleta put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and his eyes calmed. Tears began to well up in Maiya's eyes. Erika had told her about Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Orochimaru was bad, but the Akatsuki was worse.

Neji spoke next. "So, Orochimaru, why did you come back to us?" Everyone's eyes went to Neji, then swiftly went to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru shrugged. "To tell you all that you have no reason to fight me right now." He then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The group had continued walking and finally reached the village hidden in the mist. Daja led the way to some housing near the middle of the village. They walked until they were in front of an average sized house. Daja went up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" they heard the voice from the roof.

Daja backed up. "It's me, Aunt Karisa."

Kiba followed up. "We need your help."

The voice came from the roof again. "Daja? Kiba? It's been a while. Where's Erika?-" She looked over the edge of the roof and cut herself off. Karisa had skin so fair it almost glowed. Her hazel eyes were trimmed by long, brown lashes. She had perfectly strait light brown hair that fell to midback. She had on a light gray tee and black cargos. Her mist ninja headband kept her bangs out of her eyes. "Crap!!!!! There's more of you now!!!!!" She yelled, falling off of the roof in shock. A sweat drop hit the back of everyone's head.

"How exactly is she the kage again?" Drew asked.

Karisa's eyes narrowed at him as she swiftly moved her hands and mumbled her special jutsu. The Chinese character for insanity appeared on his forehead and he started screaming and clawing at his head.

"That's how." Sasuke grumbled as Karisa snapped her fingers and the symbol disappeared.

"So... Where is Erika?" Karisa asked again. The group gave her the whole explanation. "Hmmmmm..." Karisa said as she thought. "We start training tomorrow then. Go get some sleep." She said, letting them all spend the night in her living room, like another sleepover.


	14. Drowning Shops

Kai woke with a quiet yawn and looked around the room. He pet his red panda on his lap as he saw everyone else getting up. Kakashi was reading something on the refrigerator. Mirabella walked up to him, yawning.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked sleepily.

Kakashi took the note off of the fridge and gave it to Mirabella. "It's a note from Karisa. It's a list of things she needs you all to pick up before you can begin training."

Chalysta walked up to both of them yawning as Mirabella took the list. "Where is Karisa anyway?" Chalysta asked.

Kakashi turned to Chalysta. "She's the Mizukage. Like our Hokage, she has to work in the main building during the day."

Kai had now come into the kitchen and was taking an apple out of the fridge. Kai took the list from Mirabella's hand. He read it silently with the apple in his mouth. He tilted his head and took the apple out of his mouth. "That's a weird shopping list for training..." He then shrugged and left the room to get dressed.

The kids were all running around town, unaware of the conversation taking place near them. "Those are the kids." The familiar voice of a redheaded sand ninja rang on the roof tops. Next to him was a silver haired mist ninja. Her long hair was tied into pigtails and she wore a silver top with matching cargos and arm warmers. Her mist ninja band was tied around her waist.

"Okay then... Remind me why you need me for this again?" The girl asked.

Garra turned to her. "Maddy, if I try, they'll know. They don't know you. Now, go see which one is easiest to work with." Garra said, then disappeared into his sand tunnel.

A small smirk curled up Maddy's lips once he was gone. "This should be fun..." Maddy then stood up and hopped along the rooftops so that she could observe the kids.

Maiya, Kai, and Thiago had taken the last section of the shopping list. It was now 4 in the afternoon, so they had gone to the river for a break. Maiya went through the list of things they still needed, ignoring the tension between Kai and Thiago. Maddy was in a tree just close enough to see them. A small smirk curled her lips as she laid her eyes on Maiya. "That one can take it." She said as she pet the grey wolf next to her. She moved her hands into many forms quickly as she whispered. "Special jutsu. Aqua ami." With the words, the water in the lake began to teeter playfully. Maddy yanked the water up and then spun, forming a mini water cyclone.

None of the kids were paying attention as the water circled Maiya and yanked her into the water. Thiago and Kai turned quickly as she screamed. Thiago looked in shock, but Kai immediately dove in. Kai quickly found Maiya in the deep but clear waters. She appeared to be wrestling with the water which circled her. Kai quickly swam closer, but the current knocked him back. He kept battling the current as Maiya blacked out from lack of air. Kai struggled for air himself as he continued to swim. He darted into the current as Maiya fainted, but just got thrashed harder. As Kai was about to black out, his eyes glowed as waterlogged words rolled off his tongue. "Special jutsu. Water dragons." He heard a roar underwater as he turned around. Two dragons made from water came darting towards him. One picked up Maiya and the other attached itself to Kai's feet.

'Ride me.' The dragon thought to Kai. Kai nodded as the dragon thrust him up. The other dragon put Maiya in Kai's arms as Kai's dragon breeched the surface. The dragon beached itself and then turned to normal water. Kai fell to his knees. Maiya was barely breathing and her fingers were turning blue with cold. Thiago ran up to them as Kai began to panic. Thiago took off his jacket and attempted to wrap it around Maiya. Kai shook her hard and tried to thrust the water out of her lungs.

After a bit, Maiya spat up some water. The relaxed in Kai's arms and mumbled as if in a dream. "Special jutsu... Healing Flame..." Maiya suddenly got very hot and Kai almost dropped her. Thiago watched in amazement as Maiya's fingers rapidly returned to their normal color.

Kai stood up with Maiya in his arms. "I think she's fine. We should take her to the hospital just to be sure though." So they left for the hospital as Maddy smiled, obviously satisfied, in the tree behind them.


	15. Reuniting Text

'Where am I?' Erika asked herself. She was floating around in the sky as a ghostly see-through figure. Erika looked through her hand as she flipped it about. 'I must be dreaming...' She looked around. She was in a very stormy sky over a thickly forested area that led to a bare cliff. Water was rushing below the cliff, the noise mingling with the soft roar of the lightning. She looked down to see a girl and two guys walking onto the cliff. The girl had her brown hair tied into pigtails, dark against her pale skin. She had on jean shorts, a blue top, and a matching blue hat. 'Chalysta!!!!' Erika thought to herself. Erika began to shake about violently, trying to wake herself up. She knew this memory all too well, and she didn't want to be here. Chalysta and the boys were playing on the cliff like normal children as Erika found herself perched on a ledge. Erika heard the rumble in the skies and turned to the Erika perched on the ledge. 'Go!!!! You need to hurry!!!!!' The invisible Erika yelled. Just then, a lightning bolt came from the sky towards Chalysta. The Erika on the cliff opened her eyes wide in shock and ran towards Chalysta. Erika was halfway to Chalysta when the lightning hit. The material Erika froze as she stared at Chalysta. The chakra in Chalysta's body was mixing around with the lightning playfully as Chalysta screamed. The lightning clung to her body, not wanting to let go. Erika snatched Chalysta out of the lightning, burning her hands pretty badly in the process. Erika opened a portal and shoved herself and Chalysta in.

Erika awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily and had broken into a cold sweat. She looked around swiftly to see that she was alone in her room, and then sighed. That had been the worst rescue Erika had gone through. Chalysta was the only one who actually got hurt during her rescue. Chalysta had spent a month in the hospital and she wasn't sure Chalysta would survive. Erika knew that the lightning would mix with Chalysta's special jutsu. All of the jutsus had united with an element from the rescue. Since she had been kidnapped, Erika's dreams were haunted by her kids' rescues. They were all such terrible memories, but Chalysta's was the worst... Erika sighed, hoping they were okay. Erika dug in her weapon pouch for another piece of gum but instead found her cell phone. "... Oops..." Erika opened the cell phone and turned it on, holding it close to her chest so the Akatsuki wouldn't hear her turn it on. When it was done, she looked inside. Six missed calls from Kakashi, 47 from the kids, and 183 from Karisa. "I guess they went to Karisa after all..." She said with an anime sweat drop.

Karisa sat in her office in the main building. She was in an outfit similar to the Hokage, the only difference being that the symbol on her hat read water. Karisa sighed as a member of her staff ran into the room.

"Lady Mizukage!!!!" The lady yelled. "We must once again insist that you stop living in that cottage!!!! That house serves you no protection!!!! If an enemy were to find you there, we have no doubt that they would try to kill you!!!"

Karisa sighed as she pushed herself back and stood up. "Anju, I told you like twenty kajillion times, call me Karisa." Anju stood speechless, mouth gaping. Karisa continued. "If you were an enemy looking for the Mizukage, where would you go first? Would you look for a teenage girl who shows no ninja qualities, lives in a small cottage in the middle of town, without bodyguards? Or would you go to the main building looking for someone in kage robes with bodyguards yelling, 'Lady Mizukage!!!! Look out!!!!!'?" Karisa finished with her arms crossed. Anju stood there, still gaping. "I rest my case." Karisa then flinched upon hearing the song, Love Shine. "Erika's ringtone..." She mumbled to herself. Karisa walked up to her desk and opened the phone. Erika had sent her a text message.

Karisa... You left 183 messages... 180 of which... Were about a new brand of chocolate you found!?!?!?! Anyways, I'm fine. The Akatsuki had me make breakfast. Tobi and I had a fight over whether I was making sausage or french toast. I won. Anyways, I don't think I'm in any danger right now. I have one request from you though. I never did accurately explain to the kids what the full extent of their powers was. You know the speech.

Erika

Karisa whined once she finished reading. "She did that on purpose... She knows that I'm afraid of kids..." Her phone then started singing Love Shine again.

Ps: I know you're afraid of kids. Just remember, they're only two years younger than you. One year if you count Daja.

Erika

Karisa grumbled again. "Stupid Erika and her ability to see what I'm doing..." The phone sang again.

How could you even accuse me of that!?!?! I'm your best friend!!!!! I know all of your fears!!!!

An anime sweat drop hit the back of Karisa's head. "You wouldn't know that I said that if you weren't watching me..." The phone rang again.

Damn it... Why do you have to think so logically? Anyways, you'll do it, right?

Karisa smiled. "Of course." The phone didn't ring again.

Karisa sat on the edge of her roof, swinging her legs back and forth. She sighed happily as she looked up. When she came here, this town was a disaster area. Thanks to all of Karisa's work to reform the village hidden in the mist, the town elected her the sixth Mizukage since the previous Mizukage hadn't chosen an heir. Karisa then heard panting and shuffling feet. She looked down to see everyone holding bags. They were all giving her death glares. "Oh crap." She squeaked, then fell off of the roof.

"Why the hell did you have us do all of your grocery shopping!!!!!" Mirabella yelled. Her eyes then began to glow, as did Serkan's and Drew's. Mirabella's appeared first. "Special jutsu!!!! Fire mirrors!!!!" And with that, large mirror like fires appeared.

"Special Jutsu!!!!!" Drew yelled. "Icicle spears!!!!" This caused many icicles to surround him.

And then Serkan. "Special jutsu!!!! Wind puppet." And with that, thread like gusts came from his fingers, connecting to a puppet shaped out of air.

"That's why." Karisa said with a smile. "Now all of you know your special jutsu's."

Kakashi then poofed behind her. "You had no idea what you were doing, did you?" He asked in a whisper.

"Mayyyybe..." Karisa replied, shifting her eyes about.

"That's so you." An adult masculine voice chuckled.

Everyone turned to the voice. The older one, who was obviously the one who spoke, looked very interesting. He had silver eyes and black hair with navy blue highlights. He had a black scar on his left eye and many earrings rimmed his ear. He had on a black shirt, black jeans, and a trench coat. Around his waist was a Konoha ninja band. Next to him was a younger boy, about 15. He had redishbrown hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a simple black shirt and blue jeans with his Konoha ninja band around his arm.

Tears welled up in Karisa's eyes. "Soji Sensei... Yosuke..." Karisa ran up to them and Yosuke embraced her in a hug. Yosuke kissed her as tears streamed down her face.

"Who's that?" Hala asked with a tug on Sakura's sleeve.

"The one with the black hair is Soji Sensei, and the other one is Yosuke." Sakura replied. "Soji Sensei was Erika, Karisa, and Yosuke's sensei. Karisa and Yosuke fell in love two years ago. That was also the time when they separated. The previous Mizukage asked Karisa to be a chunnin here, Lord Hokage requested Erika to take care of the twelve of you, and Yosuke went with Soji Sensei to train in other lands."

Once Yosuke let Karisa go, Soji Sensei spoke. "Let us go inside Karisa. According to Erika, you have things to tell the young ones." So they all went inside.

Yosuke sat in front of the fireplace with Karisa on his lap. Karisa sat nervously as everyone else sat in front of them. Karisa took a deep breath and then began to talk. "I need to explain to you twelve the full extent of your powers."

"What do you mean?" Chalysta interrupted. "Erika already explained everything to us."

Karisa sighed. "That's what you all think. Erika tends to skip lots of important details. Besides, you didn't know that much about anything in this world when she explained it to you, so she gave you the very watered down version. May I continue now?" No one objected so she did. "There is something in this world called a Kekkie Genkai. A Kekkie Genkai is a special jutsu or ninja skill that in passed down through a specific blood line. Kekkie Genkai jutsus are more powerful than normal jutsus, and are greatly feared. One hundred years ago, almost to this exact date, ANBU members, or ninja police, were sent to destroy any ninja with a Kekkie Genkai. Thanks to this, a large group that possessed Kekkie Genkai came together. They combined all of their Kekkie Genkai skills and ended up creating the portal Kekkie Genkai. All members that could use this Kekkie Genkai then escaped to the human world. They then all grew apart and married different families, believing that if they married outside of this newly formed clan, the Kekkie Genkai for portals would disappear, and they did, for a while. When we were born, the portal Kekkie Genkai reactivated. This gave all of us the portal gene, and thanks to all of our new blood combinations, our own distinct Kekkie Genkai. Your special jutsu's are actually you own special Kekkie Genkai, and if you ever have kids, it will be passed down. Also, fifteen years ago, the Kage's of all of the villages came together and found 14 necklaces in an ancient ruin. When the Kages approached, the spirit of Alina, the goddess of light, appeared. She told the Kages about Erika and me, and told the Hokage to keep the necklaces. The Hokage then sent Kakashi, Soji, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma on a mission to find Erika and me. It took twelve years, but Kakashi finally found us. We were then brought to lord Hokage. As soon as we stepped into the room, two of the necklaces started to glow. They flew to us and latched around our necks. Then Alina appeared. She explained the necklaces to us and then disappeared. We learned that these necklaces represent our special Kekkie Genkai. As long as we have them, they will help us control our Kekkie Genkai, but if they fell into the wrong hands, they could be used to control us." Karisa then sighed and let air rush into her lungs.

"All of you need to train very hard tonight." Soji Sensei said as Yosuke cuddled Karisa. "The battle for Erika starts tomorrow."


	16. The Final Battle

Everyone stood in Karisa's now overcrowded living room. They were all slightly tired from last night's training, but Karisa's potions and elixirs seemed to perform miracles. Daja them impatiently jumped up onto a chair and shouted. "Alright!!!!! Erika has been a hostage of evil for too long now!!!!! Let's go win her back!!!!!" She then started to drag people out the door while others simply followed.

"Just don't blow up my house……" Karisa mumbled to them as they left.

Everyone had then walked outside. They had barely moved before Yiera, Hala's white tiger, and Diego, Drew's polar bear, both jumped up and caught some kunai in their mouths. The group stumbled back slightly as Yiera and Diego crouched defensively in front of them. All members of the Akatsuki except for Hidan then appeared in front of them. Itachi then held up his hand. "Let's see what you've got." His eyes then did, well, whatever it is that they do.

"Get down!!!!" Hala yelled, spreading out her light cage threads and pushing everyone's eyes away from Itachi's.

(Back in Karisa's House)

Karisa lightly tugged at the curtain as she peered out the window. "I hope they'll be okay. The Akatsuki is really powerful. Even I have trouble against them."

"Have some faith." Yosuke replied, hugging her lightly from behind. "They are stronger than most would expect."

(Many of you are going to hate me for this, but one, I can't write fight scenes. Two, I don't know enough about the Akatsuki to write as them anyway. So for now, I'm gonna skip most of the fight scene. I may come back and fill this in later.)

Everyone was on the ground, exhausted, except for Daja and Deidara. Daja and Deidara then lunged towards each other. "Nesrin!!!! Now!!!!!!" Daja yelled.

Deidara's eyes opened in confusion, he then turned quickly to see Daja's fennec fox lunging towards him. He quickly kicked his foot up to avoid Nesrin's teeth from sinking into his ankle. Just as he avoided Nesrin, he felt the sapphire roses sinking into his back. "Not bad kid. Not bad." He then fell to the ground.

Daja clenched her teeth as she stood up, holding her heavily injured knee. "Alright!!!" She yelled. "Give us our mom back!!!!!" As she yelled, everyone else started to push themselves up.

Just then, the final member, Hidan, appeared with Erika curled up in his arms. Kiba and Daja quickly ran up to him. "Take her back!!!!" He yelled, hastily handing Erika to Kiba, then he disappeared with the rest of the Akatsuki members.

Kiba and Daja looked at Erika in confusion. Why had they been so eager to get rid of her? They got their answer as Erika's eyelids ripped themselves open. "What kinda organization doesn't carry IBUPROFEN!!!!!!!" Erika began to scream as she clenched her stomach. "ASPRIN!!!!!!!! MOTREN!!!!!!! TUMS!!!!!!!!! I don't care!!!!! Fix it!!!!!!" Daja ran into Karisa's house in search of the valuable ibuprofen.

(Fifteen minutes after ingesting Ibuprofen.)

Erika sat happily in the kitchen, slurping down ramen. Karisa and Yosuke then walked up to her. "Glad to have you back Erika." Yosuke said.

Erika jumped up and hugged them both. "No. Good to have the old gang back together."

They then heard the door open and they all turned their heads. "You mean now we have the whole gang back together." There were two girls in the doorway. One had bright silver pigtails and a grey top and pants with grey arm warmers. The other girl was Erika and Karisa's age with short white hair and many longer silver strands coming from it. She wore a red tank top with blue jeans and black shoes.

"Kiyoko!!!!" Erika yelled, running up to hug the white haired girl. She then turned to the shorted mist ninja. "And who is this?"

"That's Maddy." Karisa replied, walking up behind her. "She's my assistant." Maddy gave Karisa a respectful bow which Karisa returned.

"Well, no sense hurrying home." Karisa said with a slight grin. "I'll have the town set up a festival. You can all get kimonos, courtesy of me." And with that, everyone celebrated until dawn.


End file.
